rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Effigia Ludnar
Effigia Ludnar was the secretary to Grandmaster Eshebi Kash, and descendant of the Lunar Chiefs, until her untimely death due to a mass invasion. She was moved from an unmarked grave to the Kash Icyene burial grounds. History Effigia Ludnar came from the Lunar Isle, an apprentice of Baba Yaga and descendant of the Lunar Isle Cheifs. Her parents were Felos and Malki Ludnar, and she was blessed by the Chief when she was a baby. She then became the apprentice of Baba Yaga, who taught her many spells. As a teen, she was prized for her beauty, and had many suitors, although rejected them all. She is skilled in many Lunar spells, and was the Lunar Teacher for some time at the Academy. There she met her first lover, Eshebi Kash, and became pregnant with his child. Because this was a Icyene baby, Eshebi had full right of taking it away from her, and he did so. A demon teacher called Julian also erased her memories of Eshebi and her mother, and replaced them with memories of him and her being best friends, although they weren't. Effigia reapplied for a job at the Academy as Secretary to Eshebi Kash, not knowing him, and vowed only to use her magic when neccessary. Later that year, Effigia left the Academy for good, wanting to find out her true past. Finding out that her grandmother was an Oneiromancer, she died unsuspectingly after a mass invasion on the Lunar Isle. She is now buried at the Kash Icyene Burial Grounds. Effigia's Spellbook (Note: Only Lunar Mages can peform these spells) Lunar Mind: Victim becomes dazed. Depending on power, this can be carried on for a couple of days, weeks or months Frog Animation: When cast, victim takes on attributes of a frog. Depending on the caster, victim can turn into a frog altogether Statue Animation: Allows statues in the vicinity to come to life when cast. Depending on the caster, the area can become bigger Inanimate Animation: When cast on an inanimate object, it allows the object to spring to life. Depending on power, it can talk, walk, or pick something up with arms Dream: Put's victim in a state of deep sleep. Depending on caster's power, time can vary Euphoria: When cast on victim, puts into a state of happiness. Depending on the caster's power, this will only go up to excessive laughter Winddraft: Allows the caster to float Lufloat: When cast on an object, allows it to float to the caster's will. Depending on their power, bigger objects can be lifted Trivia *Effigia's name comes from the word 'Effigy', a statue, which is a reference to her best known spell, the 'Statue Animation' *Her surname, Ludnar, is Lunar, with a 'd' in the middle *Her name was originally Effigia Appifino, but was changed due to people not being able to spell it. *Effigia's dress changes colour according to her mood. This trick is just used by changing her gnome robes when neccessary. Category:Humans